


Gobblechops

by WarnerHedgehog



Series: Brian and Eric [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Brian and Eric, Gen, Good Leon Vance, Humour, Investigations, NCIS bullpen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A little tale of inter-agency boredom. This involves a cameo from my pet loonies Brian and Eric.A follow-up has been started about the case Fornell drags them in to. It's chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dismal, dull Wednesday in Washington. Gibbs was bored: the last case had wrapped yesterday and nothing had come through so far today. Except his team all looked busy. He glanced over at Tony and made a quick decision: ask, “DiNozzo, whatcha working on?”  
“While you were getting coffee, Vance handed us a job that the FBI couldn't be bothered with.”  
“It's better than nothing. OK, so what we got?” Gibbs asked.  
Clicker in hand, DiNozzo stepped up, “A prize weirdo is what we got. Meet Svetlana Gobblechops.” On the screen was a picture of Eric in a blonde wig, “37 year old Svetlana is CEO and founder of Wasteofspace Industries. Wasteofspace Industries are based in Anacostia, and so far we have no idea what they actually do.”  
McGee chimed in, “Svetlana was born in the town of Dorchester, in the county of Dorset in the UK, but left to pursue fame and fortune in 20thing. She moved to Wiggins, Colorado where she worked as a bum inspector for FacelessSoulfree Chemicals. About 3 years ago she came to DC and started Wasteofspace Industries with the mysterious Nethanial Lumplike.”  
Ziva took her turn, taking the clicker from Tony and bringing up a new image, namely a mugshot of Brian in a silly hat, “This is Nethanial Lumplike. We know little about him. Like Svetlana he also from Britain, but we do not know when he came over here.”  
“They're a pair of weirdos!” Gibbs observed. “Why are we looking at them? And why does Svetlana look like a man with a badly made wig?”  
“That's cause he is, boss.” DiNozzo had gone back to his desk and was hunting the internet, “His real name is Eric." He motioned for Ziva to press the clicker, thus causing a picture of Eric in a very gaudy sombrero to appear on the screen, "As far as I can tell, there is no surname for this loon on record.”  
“Why do I suspect that Fornell is winding us up?” Gibbs commented.  
They were interrupted by Fornell, who was striding from the elevator, “That's because he is. I was bored and had do something to keep myself amused and making you lot look this junk up seemed like a good idea, but thankfully I now have a real case involving a marine, an investment banker and about 50 million in stolen cash. C'mon, we're sharing jurisdiction.”  
And so the team called Fornell a variety of names, cancelled their searches and got on with some real work.


	2. Wendy Snafu-Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this on. (I must be mad)  
> What's the real case that Fornell has now picked up?

"When I say c'mon, I mean stay right there", grinned Fornell, "DiNozzo, look up Corporal Norman Behaviour." He then handed McGee a small piece of paper, "Look her up please."  
"Ok, hang on a sec." Tony quickly found the Corporal's details and sent them to the plasma. An image of the Marine quickly appeared.  
Before Tony could add any more, Tobias spoke with a game show host sort of voice, "Meet person of interest number 1, Corporal Norman Odyssyus Behaviour. Norman is 21 years old and hails from the sleepy little town of New Windsor, Maryland. Norman has a buddy called, and this is real folks, Wendy Snafu-Happens." He nodded at McGee, who sent Wendy's details to the screen, "Meet contestant number two Wendy Snafu-Happens, an investment banker born in Detroit, Michigan. Wendy, 32 has been employed by Silvergirl & Cleese for the last five years and we think is in the running for embezzler of the year. We think she's been quietly siphoning money from her employers into the hands of Norman, and so far we reckon they've clocked up an impressive 50 million."  
"So she grabs the cash and Norm launders it, or works for her laundry. I don't think it's just them in this," Tony mused, "Norm doesn't strike me as a money moving mastermind."  
"We feel the same way. We have to see who else they're in contact with as well as seeing where the money goes. We'll investigate Wendy and you guys look into the Marine. Fair?"  
"Good plan." Gibbs looked at his team, "Why are you all just standing around? Get moving!"

**The next day.**  
Right now it was low-grade stakeout territory and Gibbs sat in the car, quietly observing. He was glad that DiNozzo was off talking to Normans CO and thus not in the car with him as Tony could talk the hind legs off of an elephant. Gibbs was teamed with Ziva and together they were currently shadowing Norman, with Fornell and Agent Sacks concentrating on Wendy.  
Right now, Corporal Behaviour was practicing his baseball swing and was doing pretty well. Gibbs casually picked his phone up and called Tim, "Got that warrant McGee?"  
"It just came in Boss. On it right now." They had been waiting for a warrant to delve into the Corporal's as well as Wendy's phone records and McGee was all over it, "Looks like our Norm and Wendy have been a couple of chatty patties. Very chatty. They talk at least once every week for pretty much a half hour each time."  
"Good work McGee. Start checking out any common contacts. See who else is involved in this scam." With that he hung up.


End file.
